Something Happily Unexpected
by JoyKawaiiDesu
Summary: After trying to defeat the Kishin Asura, Maka ends up with a big problem, a problem that will change her and Soul's life...
1. Chapter 1

"Something Happily Unexpected"

Soul's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was just so unreal. It couldn't be. It had been three years, since we had tried to defeat the Kishin Asura. And we had failed. Well, in fact, only Maka failed. I wanted to stand up and help her, but I had too much wounds, such as Kid, or Black Star. We had tried our best, but at the end, all the rage fell on Maka. I just couldn't believe it.

Tsubaki was next to Maka, in the hospital bed, holding her hand tightly. Maka had a bandage in her head, her jade eyes filled with tears. I just stood there, with anything to say.

"Oh, Soul-kun, you're here," Tsubaki smiled nicely at me, waving for me to seat on the chair she was a few second ago.

"No, you shou-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Come on, Soul-kun."

I wanted to refuse, but I knew how insistent Tsubaki could be. I sat on the chair, feeling those jade eyes looking at me. Tsubaki kept her smile and walked out of the room. I turned to see Maka, who was wiping her tears away.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I... I don't know..." she answered, whispering. "I feel tired, and I've been throwing up since I woke up," she added. She did look tired, with those purple bumps beneath her eyes. She tried to smile, but she failed in the way.

"Can you tell me... What he did to you?" I finally said. I couldn't help it; I needed to know, so I could feel better. But what she said didn't make me feel better.

"He... He tortured me and then-" her voice failed as more tears trailed down her cheeks. "He raped me..." she stated, her eyes filling with tears completely. Anger rose within all my body. The only thing I wanted to do was to kill Asura.

"You shouldn't be mad, it was my fault, I should have defended myself," Maka said like if she were reading my mind.

"It's not Maka. It's his entire fault, not yours. I promise I won't let him touch you again," I said, knowing he'll come for Maka, but not only for Maka... For something else...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm... Ok, I guess this is weird... This is my first fanfic, so I'm really excited! I hope you like it and love it and read it everyday... Thanks for reading this! If you opened the file, I hope you don't regret! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I dun't own Soul Eater! I wish I would! . **

* * *

Maka's POV

Three weeks. Three weeks living a nightmare. After leaving the hospital to go home, I couldn't go to the DWMA. Why? Because of this freaking sickness. More hungry. More dizziness. More tiredness. More throwing ups. What was wrong with me? The doctor said I was fine. But I wasn't.

I was on my bed, after one of those horrible throw ups, when someone knocked the door. It was Soul. I looked into his crimson eyes, those beautiful crimson eyes that I had knew since we had started to live together. I sighed, running a hand through my blonde hair. He looked at me with concerned. I giggled painfully.

"Since when the cool guy worries about someone like me?" I asked. He grinned, showing his shark teeth.

"I'm just concerned. You've been sick since..." his voice failed as he lowered his stare. I lowered it too. Since the 'accident' we never talked about it. We couldn't. It was just too sad to talk about it. I just smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but I'll be better now..." I commented.

"Maka, haven't you notice something?" he asked, his voice lowering as he watched me. Well, not precisely at my face, but at my...

"MAKA-CHOP!" I hit him with the big encyclopedia I found out of nowhere. He placed his hands in his head as a little bit of blood dripped through it.

"Itai... Why did you do that?!" he screeched.

"You were looking at my...!"

"Belly! At your belly! You have this bulge in your belly and you haven't noticed?" he said, rubbing his white hair. My eyes widened.

"My... Belly..." I then noticed something small, but hard in there, I touched it, and, after a few seconds, I ran to the bathroom. I watched myself in the mirror, staring at the little bulge I had in my belly. Soul came inside, just to see me on the floor, crying loudly. He knelt next to me and wiped my tears away, just like he used to do when we were younger and I was scared.

"Maybe it's not..." he whispered.

"We need Stein," I stated after thinking about it. We needed him. I needed him.

* * *

**Yup! Too short, wasn't it! Thanks for reading! **

**Joy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here again! And I dont see any review or anything... But i dont really mind! Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul's POV

After some time, we arrived to Stein's home. The stitches and its gray color reminded me of that day we fought against him for the first time. When I knew that Maka was in danger and the only thing I wanted to do was to help her. We arrived in my orange and black motorcycle. Maka looked worried, which concerned me; she had been sick for three weeks by now, and her belly was… Different? I didn't know why, but I knew something was wrong with her.

We walked to toward the door as Maka softly knocked the stitched door. After a few seconds, you could hear the sound of a wheel chair; the door opened and we took a step back as Stein collapsed thanks to his unskilled knowledge of landing. He then stood up and sat on the chair again.

"Let me try again, I jus-"

"Ummm… Stein-hakase… Can we talk to you?" Maka said, her head low as she played with her little hands. Stein frowned slightly as he twisted his screw.

"Sure," he said, guiding us inside. Marie-sensei was drinking some coffee in the couch of the living room. She smiled when she saw us.

"Oh! Maka-chan, Soul-kun! What are you both doing here?" she asked nicely. Maka moved uncomfortable and suddenly took my hand; I smiled slightly and squeezed it softly so she could feel better.

"Stein, can you make some tests to Maka? She had been feeling bad these three weeks," I asked, looking to the doctor. He looked at me seriously and waved for us to follow him. We entered in a small room with clinical stuff I couldn't understand.

"Lay down Maka," he said. Maka did what he said. "What are your symptoms?"

"I feel more tired than usual, I can't stop from throwing up; I eat more than I used to, and…" she stayed quiet for a moment. "I have a little bump on my belly."

Stein didn't react as I thought. He just pulled Maka's shirt up a little, so he could see her belly better.

"I'm sorry for asking this question Maka, but, did Asura rape you when he kidnapped you?"

His serious eyes stared at her as a few tears fell from Maka's eyes.

"Y-Yes," she answered. Stein just nodded and placed his hand in her belly. Maka reached for my hand, and I took hers in mine. I knew she was scared, and I wanted to help her since I was in love with her. I had always been, but I was just too fool and idiot to tell her.

Stein then closed his eyes, and I knew he was using that ability that Maka had to look for souls. We waited for him to open his eyes. And when he did, I knew he didn't have a good answer.

"Maka… I'm really sorry for telling you this, but, you're… pregnant," Stein said, his eyes showing sadness. Then Maka collapsed as she cried loudly. I knelt and hugged her tightly. Marie-sensei came inside the room when she heard Maka crying.

"What happened?!" she asked, concerned. Maka kept crying loudly and I tried to wipe her tears, but she didn't let me. Stein got Marie-sensei out of the room.

"It's my fault Soul! I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"It's not," I soothed. "It was his fault. You don't have to feel like this…"

Anger again. Why did this have to happen to Maka? She hadn't done anything wrong. She was nice, smart, pretty, and she was also strong. She didn't deserve it.

"Soul, I think you two should talk to Shinigami-sama," Stein said.

"I will."

* * *

**I guess this one was a little bit larger, wasn't it? I'm sorry if you dont like it... But anyways... Like I don't recieve anything... Bye! Thank you for reading!**

**Joy**


End file.
